


Strifing Strider Revelations

by ezra



Series: Striderlove [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra/pseuds/ezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Bro have opened up their feelings to each other, and the next day leaves them a bit sore.  They work through the pain together.  *Stridercest, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is shorter than the first, but I hope you enjoy it just the same!
> 
> **Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

 

Chapter 1

 

Dave woke with a groan later that day as he slowly meandered into consciousness.  A bright glare was filtering in through the blinds and hitting him squarely in the face.  He hissed through his teeth and brought an arm up to shield his still-closed eyes.  The movement caused another pained groan.  Dave turned his head with effort and opened his eyes just enough to squint at Bro’s shoulder.  The previous night came rushing back to him and his breath caught in his throat as he gingerly reached out to slide a stray bit of Bro’s hair away from his brow.  The sheets were tangled between them in a mess, and there was a damp spot on Dave’s pillow where he knew he had drooled a little.  Dave sighed and rolled completely onto his side to face Bro’s back.  There were dull red streaks across his shoulder blades.  Dave smirked to himself with the knowledge that he had done that in the heat of their passion.

Bro’s breathing was shallow and steady, and Dave became a bit mesmerized in the way Bro’s ribs heaved and fell with each intake of air.  Dave loved the natural rhythm inherent in things.  He glared down at the disturbance between his thighs as the sheet brushed against him.  Goddamn morning wood.  Dave really needed to use the bathroom right now, too.  He was still so tired, but he really didn’t think he’d be able to get back to sleep with the high he was riding reliving what had happened.  His brain was abuzz and he couldn’t get Bro’s words and actions out of his head.

Dave attempted to roll out of bed, but found himself nearly crashing face-first into the floor instead.  As soon as he had tried to put weight on his feet, his legs gave out from under him and he bit his tongue to keep from making enough noise to wake Bro behind him.  Luckily for him there was a pile of smuppets to land on. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Dave murmured through clenched teeth, picking himself up unsteadily.  He wasn’t sure which group of muscles hurt the most; he just knew he felt like he’d been hit by a train.  Bro was a force to be reckoned with.  Dave growled to himself and stumbled towards the kitchen.  This was nothing.  He’d been hurt much worse before and had gritted his teeth through it.

Dave found his sunglasses on the counter and hastily slapped them on his face.  This provided some reprieve, at least.  He continued on to the bathroom, gripping the doorframe as he pushed himself through.  Dave was glad to see his morning wood was very much gone now, drained into non-existence by the pain shooting through his body.  He heaved a sigh of obvious relief as he drained his bladder and flushed the toilet.  As he washed his hands, he looked up into the mirror over the sink.  Shit.  He had seen himself with plenty of bruises before, but they were generally inconspicuous and easy to hide if he really wanted to.

Dave timidly reached a hand up to his neck and brushed against the burgeoning hickey there.  He hissed as he ran his fingers over prominent teeth-shaped marks across his neck and shoulder.  There were bits of dark red in them where his blood had clotted.  Damn, but Bro was vicious in bed.  ‘Correction,’ Dave thought, ‘Bro is vicious in bed _with me_.’  That brought a smile to the corners of his lips even as he winced at the ache in his shoulders from moving his arms around.

Dave set to work with his morning routine, brushing his teeth, shaving, putting on deodorant, and combing his hair.  He splashed cold water over his face several times after resting his shades on the toilet tank.  He needed medication or something.  Unfortunately they had little more than a basic first aid kit, so Dave decided he’d have to make a trip out to get some pain relievers.  He yawned and stretched, groaning and grunting as he did so, then reached down and scratched himself idly as he resituated his shades on his face and padded back into the kitchen.

Bro was humming to himself softly as he set about making coffee, standing at the counter in his boxer briefs.  Dave blinked at him from behind his shades, which Bro couldn’t see, of course.  Bro turned to face Dave, his signature shades resting on his nose as well.  He smirked and slapped Dave on the ass before returning to the coffeemaker.

“Seriously, Bro, what the fuck, man,” Dave grumbled, rubbing at his butt cheek.  “How do you even manage to get up and be all cheery like that?  I feel like a wreck.”

Bro half-grinned at Dave and pushed the button on the machine before turning to lean against the counter and face him.

“You’re weak, dude,” Bro said lightly.  “I’d think after all these years of strifing you’d hold up better than that.”

Dave scowled at Bro before stomping back to his room to find some clothes.  Bro chuckled to himself and grabbed a couple of mugs from behind a pile of shuriken.  He carefully removed the fireworks from them and rinsed them out, stifling a yawn.  Truth be told, Bro was actually really sore, too.  He wasn’t going to whine about it like Dave, though.  Hell, Dave wasn’t the one who got his ass pounded last night by a raging beast.  Bro grimaced as he stepped away from the kitchen and into the living area to grab some clothes and take his turn waking up and preparing for the rest of the day.

Dave found a pair of clean underwear and slipped into them, leaning back against the edge of his bed and frowning.  Bro was just pulling his chain, and he knew that, but he was going to show Bro that he could handle much more.  He tugged on a shirt and walked back into the living area, where he sank into the futon dramatically.  He could hear the sink running in the bathroom behind him.  Dave shifted on the cushion and tried to get more comfortable, but that didn’t even seem to be possible.  Sighing, Dave got up and stepped back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to the coffee pot.  It was nearly finished now, and Dave closed his eyes to enjoy the aroma wafting up to his nostrils.

Bro exited the bathroom a minute later, running his hand through his gel-coated hair one final time before wiping his hand on a paper towel and nudging Dave aside to get to the bitter elixir in the pot next to him.  Dave grunted in response and twisted around behind Bro, resting his face on Bro’s upper back.  Bro smiled and poured two cups of coffee.  Dave was such a pain in the ass, but he wouldn’t have him any other way.

Dave wrapped his hands around Bro’s waist and mumbled something against Bro’s spine.

“Hm?” Bro said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I said ‘fuck you,’” Dave murmured, his voice still muffled against Bro’s flesh.

Bro actually laughed out loud at that, startling Dave off of his back.  He turned to offer the other mug to Dave before sitting on the futon.

“Same to you, sugar-plum,” Bro said, looking straight forward at the blank television screen.

Dave curled his hands around the mug and slouched down into the futon next to Bro.  They sat there sipping their coffee in silence, both staring at their muted reflections in the screen in front of them.  Bro glanced at Dave out of the corner of his eye and winced a bit as he saw part of the marks he left on Dave’s neck, though most of it was obscured by the collar of his shirt.  Perhaps he should be more conscious about such things the next time they did anything.  Curiosity got the better of him and he reached over to tug down Dave’s collar.

Dave turned to him as he did so, glaring pointedly from behind his shades at Bro.  Bro just smirked a bit, obviously admiring his handiwork.  He ghosted his fingers across the teethmarks, then pulled the shirt farther over to inspect Dave’s shoulder.  There were identical imprints there, turning purple and yellow already.  Bro peered up over the top of his shades at Dave.  Bro’s expression was the usual pokerface he was famous for, and Dave really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react right now.  Dave maintained a completely passive façade in response, waiting to see what Bro would do next.

Bro leaned in and softly kissed each mark in turn before rising to meet Dave’s face.  He placed a tender, brief kiss on Dave’s lips before pulling back to his side of the futon.  Dave twitched and continued drinking his coffee.  Apology accepted.

“So uh… how’s your back?” Dave asked nonchalantly, taking another swig from his mug.

“’S fine,” Bro said, mimicking Dave’s actions with his own mug.  “How are those?” he asked, nodding towards Dave’s shoulder.

“Those’re nothin,” Dave replied.  They didn’t really hurt that badly, and he felt like they were worth the postponed ache.

“Good,” Bro mused, getting up to drop his empty mug off in the kitchen.

“Bro?” Dave asked, turning around to face the kitchen.

“Sup?” Bro asked over his shoulder.

“You can call me weak or whatever, man, but most of my fucking body hurts.  Don’t we have anything for it?” Dave said to the floor, not wanting to look Bro in the eye.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Bro said languidly as he walked over to the bathroom.  He disappeared inside and Dave could hear him rummaging around before reappearing with a box in his hands.  Bro hopped over the futon with ease ( _damn him_ ) and plopped back down next to Dave.  He opened the box and dug through it as Dave tried to peek over the edge of it.  Bro pulled out a tub of something before setting the box down on the floor.  Dave sat and stared at him.

“Turn around,” Bro instructed, unscrewing the top of the container in his hands.  Dave did as he was told, scooting around and folding one leg under him so that he was facing away from Bro.  He felt Bro tug at his shirt and he pulled it off and tossed it aside.  Why did he even wear a shirt anymore?  Dave took another sip of his coffee as he felt something cold and slick slide across his upper back.  He spit out a mouthful of coffee and gasped loudly.

“Jegus, Bro, that’s cold!” Dave said, putting his coffee mug down on the end-table.  “Could’ve warned me, fuck.”

Bro just smirked and started rubbing circles across Dave’s back with the gel coating his fingers.

“Calm down, it’s a muscle rub.  It’ll feel good in a minute or two, be patient,” Bro reassured.  Dave was never good at being patient.  Bro felt Dave melt under his touch after a few moments as the gel began to work its magic, though.

“Better?” Bro asked around Dave’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it tingles,” Dave murmured, getting accustomed to the feeling.  Bro reached down and picked Dave’s shirt up off of the floor and handed it to him.

“Put that back on or you’re going to get this shit everywhere, it’s sticky as all hell,” Bro told him as he stood up to wash his hand off in the kitchen sink.

Dave followed Bro with his eyes.  ‘Mm, dat ass,’ Dave thought to himself smugly.  It was all his now, and he relished it with his whole being.  It was almost strange to him how the dynamic they shared had shifted, but not really changed at all.  They were still the same dudes around each other.  Things would just be a little more fun at the end of the day.  Dave found that he secretly appreciated Bro’s newfound doting, too, though he wasn’t about to let it show.  He was stubborn, so he’d dig his feet in the mud and pretend it was just a nuisance like always.

Bro turned back to find a slight smirk playing at Dave’s lips.  It was a good thing that neither of them worked today or tomorrow.  Even so, Bro did need to update his websites sometime before the day was out.  That could wait.  Bro stretched exaggeratedly, slowly, making sure Dave was watching him.  Then he was gone.

Dave groaned and let his face hit the back of the futon cushion.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” he growled into it, half-heartedly punching it with his left hand.  He forced himself onto his feet and into his room where he perused his specibus for the right sword.  Dave settled on one made of Damascus steel (not the real stuff, that shit was impossible to get).  He took a few deep breaths and stretched himself out, using the katana behind his head to pull his shoulders back.  Sonofabitch, that stung.  Dave knew the best way to get rid of the pain was to work through it, though, so he drew up his resolve and flash-stepped up to the roof.

Bro was there waiting for him, of course, silently admiring the bright blue sky with his back to Dave.  Dave rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  It was bright out here, and even the shades weren’t enough to completely dampen the sunlight threatening to bore into his brain.  It was something he never seemed to be able to get used to.  Dave brought his katana up and flash-stepped to Bro’s side, knowing he’d get expertly parried as they warmed up.

The pair of them flashed across the roof in their dangerous dance, meeting, breaking, meeting again.  Sparks flew occasionally as the weapons crashed together.  These were much higher quality than most of the junk stashed away in random parts of their apartment.  Bro had the upper hand early on, but Dave turned the tables on him now and again, keeping him on his toes.  Bro was completely focused and grounded.  He knew that if he wasn’t, Dave would get the better of him in no time.  He had taught Dave extremely well.

Bro caught an opening and knocked Dave to his back.  He hit the rooftop with a soft thud and a harsh cry of pain.  His katana went skittering across the cement past Bro as he attempted to roll over and get up.  Dave’s arms shook a little as he exerted enough force to push his weight up and onto his feet again.  If Bro was sorry about it, Dave couldn’t tell.  Bro’s face was like stone as he kicked Dave’s sword back to him.  Damnit.  Dave picked it back up and straightened his spine, rolling his shoulders.  He popped his neck from side to side, then lunged at Bro again.  It was always two out of three, and he still had a chance.

Dave steadied and cleared his mind as he sliced at Bro, letting the ache and tension fade to the back of his mind.  They began to dance around each other again, all flash-stepping and metal-singing-through-the-air as Dave began to push Bro back.  Bro seemed to falter a bit as Dave ducked under a swing and brushed Bro’s stomach with his forearm.  Dave seized the opportunity and landed a smooth slice across Bro’s upper back.  It went through more of an arc than Dave had meant for it to, though, as Bro had nearly tripped to regain his balance.

“Shit!” Dave spat, dropping his katana and ripping Bro’s shirt up to inspect the damage.  Bro’s hat was hurriedly knocked off in the process.  Somehow he managed to keep his shades on.  Bro hissed at the fabric brushing against the fresh wound as it was stripped away.  Dave peered at the thin red slice, gently prodding the flesh above and below it with his fingers to see how far in it went.  Bro moaned low as Dave gingerly squeezed at it, and he suddenly felt a flush stampeding its way up his body.  They were both panting lightly, and Dave glanced up at the back of Bro’s neck to see that Bro was equally flushed.  Whether that was from exertion or arousal was up for grabs, Dave mused briefly.

Before Dave could figure out which it was, he found himself pinned to the roof with Bro over him, shirtless, reddened, and panting.  Sweat coated his chest in a light sheen as Dave stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed up at him, unable to find words.  He prepared to be punched, calmly closing his mouth and staring a hard line up at Bro’s shades.  Dave was quite surprised when Bro smashed his lips against Dave’s instead.

Oh, Dave thought.  Fuck, it was so impossible to tell whether Bro was moaning in pleasure or in pain.  Maybe there just wasn’t a difference for him.  Sick bastard.  Sexy, enticing, irresistible, sick bastard.  Dave kissed Bro back, letting himself melt into the feelings overcoming his being.  He thought briefly of the bite marks on his shoulder and neck and wondered if perhaps Bro would like him to return those little favors with equal fervor.  Either way, they were fully exposed up here on the roof like this, and Dave didn’t think the neighbors would appreciate bearing witness to what was undoubtedly about to happen.  Dave pushed Bro back with his mouth, and, once there was enough room, he flash-stepped off the roof and back downstairs, leaving Bro hanging.  He’d get over it.

Bro glared at the spot on the cement where Dave had just been and wiped his mouth with his right forearm, still panting.  There was a familiar pleasant buzzing in the back of his head radiating from his shoulders.  The sharp sting of sweat running over the fresh cut brought tears to his eyes, but it also aroused him.  It was a very shallow wound.  Bro let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he sucked in a few deep breaths to steady himself.  _Such.  A.  Fucking.  Tease._

Dave carefully placed his katana back in its appropriate slot before bracing for Bro back in the apartment.  He weighed his options carefully before hedging his bets and settling in on his bed, pulling a condom and a bottle of lube out from his nightstand.  Dave mused that he won this strife by default, and licked his lips in anticipation.

Bro flash-stepped downstairs and hesitated just inside the door, pinpointing Dave’s presence.  That was completely unnecessary, though, as he spotted Dave propped up on his elbows on his bed, grinning at him.  Dave was already sans-shirt as well, the garment wadded up and thrown into a far corner of his room, tinged blue from the remaining slime he had wiped off of his back.  Bro smiled to himself and walked at a normal pace into Dave’s room, letting his sword, hat, and shirt fall onto a desk as he swept past it.  The shirt was ruined, but whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's bed is much more comfortable than the futon.

 

Chapter 2

 

Bro leapt deftly onto the mattress, settling in to straddle Dave underneath of him.  He scanned Dave from the crown of his head to his navel, drinking the scene in completely.  Dave was still a bit flushed, as was obvious by the red burning just beneath his skin high on his cheeks.  There was also the matter of the firmness pressing up against his ass through their jeans.  Bro smirked and leaned down to claim Dave’s lips for his own.  Their breath mingled around their noses, each sucking the other’s scent in.  Bro loved Dave’s unique scent—it was a mixture of musk, spice, and had vague undertones of fruit.  He was slow and methodical throughout the kiss, reveling in the simple sensation of lips upon lips.

Dave closed his eyes and let himself drown in Bro’s essence.  It was as if time itself had stopped (a feeling he was all too familiar with).  He resisted the urge to check the clock to make sure he hadn’t inadvertently actually caused time to stop somehow.  Instead, Dave brought his right hand in between them and very gently caressed Bro’s chest.  God, those pecs were sexy.  Dave let his hand slide up and over Bro’s left clavicle, then down into the divot in front of his trapezius muscle.  He ghosted the peaks and valleys of muscles, ligaments, tendons and bone with his fingertips, attempting to identify the perfect place to latch onto later.

Bro gingerly took Dave’s bottom lip into his teeth and gave a brief tug before releasing it and letting himself slide off of Dave’s right side.  Dave turned to face him and Bro pulled him closer, ensuring that their chests were in complete contact.  Flesh upon flesh sparked nerves to flare, igniting something deeper between them.  Bro traced Dave’s lips with his tongue.

Dave let his lips hang open, allowing Bro entrance into his mouth.  He found himself wrinkling his nose at the fact that he was unable to see Bro’s eyes, though, so he reached up with his left hand and removed Bro’s shades, then his own.  He felt Bro grin against his mouth as he pulled back a little.

“Blinds, dude,” Bro huffed as he hopped over Dave and attempted to twist the window blinds far enough that the outside light wasn’t coming through so harshly.

Dave shrugged and nodded, sitting upright.  He had momentarily forgotten about that, especially since the light had been to his back.  Dave watched Bro’s back and shoulder muscles flex as he adjusted the blinds.  He was so ready to dig his nails into those again.  Dave found that he was interested in being on the other end of things this time, however.  He felt like he’d have been cheated out of something possibly amazing otherwise.

Bro turned around and sat back down on the bed, cross-legged, adjacent to Dave.  Dave smirked and crawled onto Bro’s lap, straddling his hips.  Bro tilted his head up a bit to look at him as Dave wrapped his arms around Bro’s neck.  They kissed softly, sweetly, taking as much time as they felt necessary to truly live the Strider-make-out experience.  Bro felt serene, awash in a sea of the warm fuzzies.  Dave pulled back just enough to allow himself to kiss a trail down Bro’s jaw and neck.  Bro smirked like an idiot and hummed.  Dave glanced up at Bro’s face, then gently bit down on the muscle leading down to Bro’s clavicle.  This earned him a slight moan.  Interesting, Dave thought.

Bro brought a hand up to cup the back of Dave’s head, ruffling his feathery hair.  He had been enjoying the romantic-cliché-whatever moments they had just been sharing, but this was more than okay, too.  Bro shivered involuntarily as he felt Dave’s breath pour across his neck.  Definitely more than okay.

Dave licked at the flesh pouched between his teeth experimentally, then brought his jaws down a bit tighter.  Bro arched his back ever-so-slightly at this, digging his fingers into the base of Dave’s skull.  Suspicion confirmed, then.  Dave released Bro’s neck and returned to his face to begin kissing him again.  Bro returned the kiss a bit more heatedly this time, nipping at Dave’s lips.  Dave returned the sentiment intermittently, noting with agitation that his jeans were an unwelcome addition to his person at this moment.  Hell, they were an unwelcome addition to his person pretty much any moment he was around Bro in relative privacy from now on.

Bro must have sensed this, because he pushed Dave off of his lap and laid him out on the bed.  Bro gave Dave one last, wet kiss, before nipping down Dave’s torso, from his shoulders to his hipbones.  Dave sighed in a sort of anxious relaxation and offered his hips up to Bro.

Bro quirked an eyebrow up at Dave and stopped.  Dave lifted his head up and glared at Bro.  Bro’s gaze turned seductive and he pawed his way back up Dave to kiss him.  He reached down and expertly unbuttoned Dave’s jeans with just three fingers.  Dave opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Bro’s, exhaling sharply as Bro’s gloved palm slid over his boxer briefs to tease his erection.  He arched his hips up just a tad to get more complete contact with Bro’s hand, then reached down to unbutton Bro’s jeans and rip them down.  Bro tugged gently at Dave’s pants, forcing the zipper open as it slid across Dave’s swelling cock.  Dave hissed at the metal teeth grazing his barely-covered member.  Bro kissed his way down Dave’s neck again, taking care to ensure that he was going down the side without the tender hickey emblazoned onto it.

Dave slid his hand beneath Bro’s boxer briefs, barely touching what lay there.  His free hand trailed up Bro’s back which--he just remembered--had a freshly-healing scratch across it.  Dave glanced down at Bro kissing his shoulder, knowing full well that he was about to receive a fresh mark to match the one on his other shoulder.  It would be worth it.  Dave ghosted his hand up Bro’s back until he knew he was close to the wound, then he curled his fingers and drove his nails into the sensitive flesh.  Just as he expected, Bro gasped and latched down onto Dave’s shoulder, simultaneously gripping Dave’s cock tightly.  A shudder went through the both of them, accompanied by two low moans.  Dave winced at the sting in his shoulder, but continued to pull his nails across to Bro’s side.  Noticing the heady presence of Bro’s erection at his fingertips, he grasped it firmly and stroked it.

Bro almost turned into mush over Dave, alternating between hearty moans and grunts.  Dave grinned, pleased with himself, and kissed the top of Bro’s head.  Bro unhinged his teeth from Dave’s shoulder and turned his head towards Dave’s neck so that his mouth rested right next to Dave’s ear.

“You… little… fucker…” he panted huskily into Dave’s ear.

“Mmmm,” was Dave’s only response as he stroked Bro’s cock with one hand and placed giant red marks across his back with the other.

Bro closed his eyes and lifted himself off of Dave, jerking Dave’s jeans down and off of him.  He reopened his eyes and looked squarely at Dave.  Bro’s eyes were a lusty haze hovering above hot coals.  Dave had stopped scratching Bro’s back when he had pushed off of him, but it was very apparent what that action had done to him.  Dave was about to resume the process when Bro gave a slight shake of his head and shoved Dave’s hand back to the bed.  Damn, Dave thought, had it been too much?

Bro grabbed the bottle of lube from Dave’s nightstand without even looking at it, then removed his gloves.  He upended the bottle over Dave’s cock, letting the cool fluid tickle all of Dave’s most sensitive parts as it trickled down the shaft.  Dave shivered and stared at Bro expectantly.  Bro rolled two fingers through the stream of lube, then slid them down past Dave’s external bits.  He hesitated before pushing them inside of him, glancing up at Dave’s face.

“Shit, I know,” Dave hissed, “Relax.  Get the fuck on with it.”

Bro entered Dave with both fingers at once, eliciting a harsh “fuck!” from Dave.  Bro grinned, knowing Dave could take it, and worked them in and out of him.  Dave grabbed Bro’s shoulders and dug his nails in a little without really realizing he was even doing it.  Bro sank a little and his nose touched Dave’s frenulum.  Dave paled and immediately released his grip.  He was not about to make Bro latch onto -that- with his teeth for all he was worth.

Before long, Bro twisted his hand to get his ring finger coated in the lube trailing down towards the bed, then forced it in beside the other two.  Dave predictably tensed tighter than was anywhere near comfortable, and Bro immediately withdrew the extra digit.  Dave’s head bolted up and he shot Bro a look that hovered between scared, confused, and sorely disappointed.  Bro shook his head.

“You’re not ready,” Bro said solemnly.

“What? No, fuck, yes, I am. Don’t you fucking stop,” Dave said sternly, his gaze never straying from Bro’s.

Bro sighed and very slowly attempted to slide his ring finger in.  Dave mustered all of the focus he could and mentally chastised himself.  He wanted Bro inside of him, not just his fingers.  There was no way he could manage that if he couldn’t manage this.  Dave relaxed and centered himself on his breathing.  Inhale, exhale.  Inhale, exhale.  Inhale, oh god this feels a little weird.  Bro leaned back and placed soft kisses along Dave’s thigh, attempting to reassure him.  Dave had finally mostly relaxed when Bro lapped his tongue along the head of Dave’s cock, making him instantly seize up.

“Damn,” Bro said, withdrawing his fingers.  He flexed them a few times, and when he seemed satisfied, he reached over for the condom.  Dave swallowed a lump that had been gathering in his throat, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Bro roll the condom onto himself.  Bro stroked himself over the condom a few times and Dave bit down on his own bottom lip gently.  Damn, Bro was _sexy_.

Bro lined himself up with Dave and looked Dave dead in the eyes.  Dave blushed fervently and nodded firmly.  He gripped the sheets on either side of him and prepared for the worst.  Bro pressed the head of his cock against Dave, gaining very little ground as Dave’s muscles tried to stretch to accommodate him.  Dave hissed through his teeth and furrowed his brow, but he maintained eye contact with Bro.  There was a desperate intensity to those red orbs, and Bro could tell that deep down Dave was a bit scared to let himself be so vulnerable.  No way in hell would Dave ever do what they were doing right now with anyone else.  The thought gave Bro the extra confidence he needed to push harder.

“Fuck!” Dave spat as Bro breached him, closing his eyes.  Bro frowned a bit and stopped mid-thrust, hovering there uncertainly.  Dave gathered himself and breathed deep and deliberately a few times, then reopened his eyes and told Bro to keep going with just a look.  Bro slowly pushed himself all the way in, leaning over Dave and moaning as he did so.

“God, Dave,” Bro half-moaned inches from Dave’s face, “You’re so fucking tight.  Fuck, you feel so..”

Dave found that he had adjusted enough that he didn’t feel like he couldn’t enjoy this, so he took the opportunity of Bro being distracted to snake his hand around to Bro’s back and resume scratching it with renewed determination.  Bro arched up and into Dave, but luckily for Dave, Bro was already as far in as he could get.

“Fuuuuck!” Bro moaned against Dave’s sternum, nipping at the skin there.  Bro pulled back and thrust himself back into Dave, carefully and just a little too slowly.  Dave could feel Bro’s hips shaking, and he knew that much more stimulation would push Bro past the point of no return.  Bro lifted his head up to look into Dave’s eyes, and when he saw the strange look of possessive domination there, he leaned forward and kissed Dave heatedly.

Their lips parted and Bro panted into Dave’s mouth.  Dave slid his tongue out and licked Bro’s lips, then pushed it into his awaiting mouth.  They kissed feverishly, all the while Bro thrusting in and out of Dave at a painfully-slow and measured pace.  Dave wanted more.  He separated his lips from Bro’s, then craned his head up and bit down on Bro’s shoulder.  Bro cried out and faltered in his steady rhythm.  He let go of Bro’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to fucking break,” Dave breathed against Bro’s ear.

“…Dave, are you..” Bro started to respond, panting softly.  He was cut off by not only another bite to his shoulder, but also nails in the middle of his back.  A wordless cry had him thrusting into Dave a bit harder, and a bit faster.  Dave moaned into Bro’s shoulder, clamping down a little harder.  Bro’s floodgates let loose and he began pounding into Dave with wild abandon.  It was just too much for him to keep a handle on—Dave clenched around him, Dave flushed, panting, writhing, and moaning beneath him, Dave biting down on his shoulder, Dave digging his nails into his back, the feeling of Dave’s torso flush against his chest, and that firm reminder pressing against his abdomen.  God, Dave was pushing every button Bro had, and some he didn’t even know he had.

Dave arched suddenly and dug his nails into the right side of Bro’s back so hard that he drew blood.

“FUCK, yes, there it is, ahh..” Bro announced between gritted teeth, aiming squarely for the same spot over and over again.  Dave let go of Bro’s shoulder for fear that he’d rip it off with his teeth and threw his head all the way back, letting out a series of loud moans.  His hand still dug painfully into Bro’s back, which just egged Bro on more.

“God, Dave,” Bro half-panted, half-moaned.  Dave was so delicious the way he arched back and moaned.  Bro leaned back and nearly sat up to free his hands, giving him direct access to Dave’s neglected, lube-coated cock.  He roughly grabbed it and pumped it in time with his thrusts, earning him several obscenities and moans from Dave.

“Fuck, Bro, fuck, can’t, fuck, gonna, fuuuuck,” Dave managed to get out between moans and heavy pants.  His toes curled in on themselves and he forced himself to look up at Bro’s eyes.  That simple action sent him toppling full-force over the edge.  An unintelligible series of long moans and grunts tumbled out of Dave as he came, spilling all over his chest and Bro’s hand.

Bro threw his free hand to the closest wall to steady himself as Dave spasmed around him, unable to hold his own release back after that display.  He moaned loudly, bucking into Dave two more times before his muscles went slack and he slid out of Dave completely.  Bro slumped next to Dave and flopped over on his back, pinching and pulling off the condom while panting up at the ceiling.  He lazily rolled his head to look at Dave.

Bro didn’t say anything, he just reached over and traced Dave’s cheek with the back of his hand.  Dave’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his gaze towards Bro.  He more or less mewled against Bro’s hand, then turned his head and gently bit down on it.  Dave’s eyes glittered with impishness.

Bro just shook his head and resigned himself to the fact that Dave was going to take full advantage of this new knowledge.  Not that he minded, of course.

Dave released Bro’s hand, then rolled off the bed and stumbled out of the room.  Bro laid there a minute longer, turning his head to look at the photographs strung from the line across Dave’s room.  Most of the photos were of Dave, but there were a couple of shots of Bro that he was unaware Dave had even taken, and a few of the cityscape.  Bro shoved himself to the foot of the bed and got up, tossing the condom into the trashcan by Dave’s nightstand.  He could hear water running in the bathroom where Dave was cleaning himself off.  Bro reached down and retrieved his underwear and jeans, sliding them back on.

Dave examined himself in the bathroom mirror again, admiring the nearly symmetrical hickeys he was now sporting.  He figured his pale complexion could use the color, so what the fuck ever.  It was kind of nice in a way to have those little physical reminders, even though Bro was still right there in the apartment with him.  Dave finished washing himself with a cloth, then stretched and walked out of the bathroom.  Bro was standing next to the fridge with a few menus in his hands.

“Uh, Bro, maybe you should let me..” Dave began, reaching up to touch Bro’s back.

“Kiss you?” Bro finished for him, pulling Dave into just such a kiss.  Dave kissed him back, but gave him a deadpan sort of look over his nose.  To emphasize what he had actually meant, Dave prodded Bro’s back with his index finger.  Bro gasped and tensed.

Dave pulled his finger back around to show Bro the blood on it.

“Oh, that, right,” Bro said, turning around to give Dave full access to his back.  “I didn’t realize things got quite that carried away,” Bro huffed, looking over the menus again.  “Well, I mean, I DID, but,” Bro corrected, shrugging his shoulders.

“Fuck, I’m hungry,” Dave growled as he sauntered off to put on some clothes.  He walked back through the kitchen after donning his underwear and jeans and disappeared into the bathroom to grab some bandages.

Bro settled on Chinese and thrust a menu at Dave when he came back around the corner with an armful of medical supplies.  Dave blinked at him with an annoyed look flashing across his eyes.  Bro sighed and turned around again as Dave put a washcloth under the faucet and turned on the hot water.  He gingerly wiped away the blood from Bro’s back—which there wasn’t much of upon closer inspection—and dabbed the cuts with some ointment before slapping a few Kermit band-aids over them.  It looked like a toddler had tried to patch up Bro’s back, but Dave shrugged it off.  He was sure the cuts wouldn’t get infected, at least.

Dave patted Bro on the shoulder to let him know he was finished and Bro turned around to sweep Dave into a dramatic dipping kiss.

“Fuck!” Dave spat, losing his balance and nearly colliding with the linoleum skull-first.

Bro just smirked down at him, perfectly supporting Dave’s weight with one arm around his waist.  He leaned in and kissed him, then brought him back into a standing position.  Dave angrily straightened himself to his full height in front of Bro (he was slightly taller now) and turned on his heel to march into the living area, planting himself on the futon.  He flicked on the television and gaming console and started playing some shitty skateboarding game.  Bro grinned to himself as he grabbed his cell from the counter to dial the Chinese delivery place down the street.  It seemed like Dave wasn’t in debilitating pain anymore, and that was comforting.  He would let Dave amuse himself with the game while he saw to his websites.  Bro would just bide his time in his room after the food got there to see how long Dave could stand being apart from him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included this little bit of artwork I did in accompaniment to this piece. :)
> 
> *Part 3 in progress.


End file.
